


blink back to let me know

by alsalty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Texting, after a year of not posting anything im hitting out a ton of stuff, anakin works at hot topic and i cant remember why, i dont care that its overused im gonna do it anyway, i wrote this months ago but decided to edit it a bit, shoutout to my worst work :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsalty/pseuds/alsalty
Summary: Obi-Wan hates his job but Anakin makes it somewhat bearable. playlist:https://playmoss.com/en/rayofincidence/playlist/blink-back-to-let-me-know-obikin-playlist





	1. anakin only ever talks about obi-wan it seems

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ages for this fic are: Obi-Wan - 26 and Anakin - 19. Its doesn't really play much into the story but its a comfort that its legal??  
> Title from Always from Panic! At The Disco because its a good song, also formatting is a bit weird so there may be some issues . Enjoy this garbage

Obi-Wan hated his job as a barista but he still had to do it, it was the easy way to pay for his studies and there weren't many jobs around this area with the masses of students in Coruscant. He hated the way he was treated, he hated wearing the black apron that was a few sizes too big and the badge that had the name Ben upon it, they reused the badges and Ben was the closest to his actual name so he used it. The highlight of his day was when a disgruntled hot topic employee named Anakin, entered the store; he always ordered a simple black coffee, sat at a table towards the back and scrolled through his phone, occasionally looking up. Obi-Wan didn’t think much of it during work but he often caught himself smiling about it when he got home. He hadn’t talked to him, well he hadn’t had a real conversation, and coffee orders don’t count. The only reason he even knew his name was from the orders but Anakin _did_ always come in when Obi-Wan was working. Apart from today, it was midday and Anakin hadn’t visited yet. Obi-Wan tapped a black marker against the counter, worrying that he wouldn’t see Anakin today. As he fretted the door swung open, the familiar bell ringing.

“Can I have a large caffe Americano?” Anakin asked leaning on the counter, looking at Obi-Wan and smiling.

“It’s Venti but I’ll let you off”

“I do it every time you shouldn’t be surprised.” Anakin ran a hand through his hair.

“I live in hope that one day you might order properly.”

“Okay. Can I have a _Venti_ caffe Americano?”

“Sure!” Obi-Wan said, taking the lid off the marker. “I don’t have to ask for your name anymore.”

“Good.” Anakin fidgeted with his hands a bit. “Can I ask for your number or would that be weird?”

“It would be fine. I’ll write it on your cup.” He grinned, passing the cup to Padme, who was stationed on making the orders today.

 “Caffe Americano for Anakin!” Padme yelled out. Anakin ran over and grabbed it before walking over to his seat by the window. He took out his phone and copied the number into a contact, a few seconds later Obi-Wan got a text, since he knew it was Anakin and there were no customers around he allowed himself to open it.

_From: Unknown Number_

_Your badge says Ben but you wrote Obi-Wan on the cup? What is the truth?_

Obi-Wan looked up from his phone to see Anakin, who looked a little confused.

_From: Obi-Wan (?)_ _Obi-Wan is my real name but they reuse badges here._

_From: Anakin_ Okay thanks! :) talk to you later I have to go back to work. 

And with that Anakin got up from his seat, coffee in hand to return to the store.

Once he was back inside hot topic, not happily, he ran over to Ahsoka who was just about to come off her shift.

“Ahsoka! I got his number!” He cheered, Ahsoka rolled her eyes, she was happy for her friend, truly but sometimes he acted more like a teenage girl than she did and she was an actual teenage girl.

“Good job,” She crossed her arms, looking up at him.

“This is a very good thing!” Anakin beamed, slightly disappointed that his friend wasn’t showing the same enthusiasm.

“My shift’s almost ended, I can’t get involved.”

“Hmm” Anakin pouted. “Well tomorrow when I’ve had an actual conversation with him you better listen.”

“What’s his name anyway?” Ahsoka asked, taking off her badge.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi” Anakin took over her spot at the till. “He’s amazing.”

“You just told me you haven’t had a real conversation with him.”

“Shut up”

  


Anakin worked for a few more hours, excited to go home and maybe text Obi-Wan, okay he was definitely going to text Obi-Wan. But first he needed to clean up, his apartment was a mess. In the kitchen there were unwashed dishes covering the counter and his bedroom wasn’t much better, he was quite fond of throwing dirty clothes on the floor at the end of the day and deciding to fold them up the next day, which of course he never did. After moving a few items around and really not doing much at all Anakin decided to reward himself, Obi-Wan would surely be off at this time. He took out his phone and began typing a simple message out as he got some left-overs out the fridge.

_From: Anakin_

_Hi it’s Anakin, just wondering if you want to hang out some time after work?_

He pressed send and waited a few minutes for a response. While he was heating up the food he heard his phone vibrate and a grin spread across his face.

_From: Obi-Wan_

_I know it’s you; I have your number saved remember. I’d love to, although I’d rather not go for coffee…_

_From: Anakin_

_Is Saturday good for you?_

It was Thursday today, that gave them enough time between meetings to make it not extremely weird.

_From: Obi-Wan_

_Yes I’m free. I can send you my address and you can come around at eleven?_

_From: Anakin_

_Can’t wait._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a bit rusty I guess (is that the right word I don't know) but coffee shop aus are always nice and so is Obikin and after everything revenge of the sith did to me I deserve this.


	2. everyone including the author is busy but obi-wan seems fine time-wise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: im just gonna wing this chapter and not plan any plot ideas  
> everyone: fucking enjoys it  
> me: *screaming*
> 
> i cant believe i wrote this instead of studying for my exams but you know lol whatever. also i don’t know about you guys but obi-wan has a samsung galaxy S7 (? i don’t know anything about these phones I have what anakin has) and anakin a iphone 5s??? also this is waay to short i am sorry

The next day Obi-Wan walked into work, a hint of a spring in his step and a smile across his face. He was truly excited to meet up with Anakin on Saturday although he would never admit it. The store opened at six thirty am, so they could pick up the morning rush of tired people heading to their jobs. Padme was there earlier than Obi-Wan, she always was, she was always so organised even more than Obi-Wan and that made him unsettled.

“Ready for opening Kenobi?” She said with a smile.

“Somewhat” Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes, he wasn’t really suited to mornings, he still didn’t know why he chose to work this shift.

“I saw you and Anakin started _actually_ talking.” Padme raised an eyebrow.

“You could say that.”

“I went to high-school with him” Padme said, opening up some blinds as Obi-Wan started preparing the machines.

“Really?” Obi-Wan sounded genuinely intrigued. “What was he like?”

“Similar to how he is now naturally, just more emotional and hormonal.” She laughed lightly. “We actually dated for a while, in senior year.”

“Oh.”

“He was nice and good just too, I don’t know, reckless? But he’s great I promise, I think you’ll be a good match”

“I’m not courting him or anything”

“First of all who uses the word courting anymore and secondly I’ve seen the way you looked at him when he sits in that corner.”

“Well, he is coming over on Saturday.” Obi-Wan retorted.

“Oh my god!”

“I’m not going to do anything with him. We’ll probably just talk.”

“There’s a possibility and come on he’s totally your type.”

“Padme, there’s customers arriving.”

 

“Did you text your boyfriend last night?!” Ahsoka asked as Anakin walked into work, tired as always. He’d had to get up extra early for work today as everyone knew it was going to be busy and he’d been booked for overtime which also meant he had to miss his break which he was not happy about.

“I texted him but he’s not my boyfriend.” Anakin grunted.

“You do like him though.”

“Just get on the cashier Snips.”

 

 

During Obi-Wan’s break he took out his phone, there were a few Facebook and twitter notifications, both which he wasn’t fazed by all he cared for was the text notifications. There were a few from other friends but he zoned in the text from Anakin.

_From: Anakin_

_I won’t be able to stop by your work today, gotta work overtime :(_

Obi-Wan read the text, looking up at Padme once he was done. She smiled at him, looking like she knew _exactly_ who he was talking to.

_From: Obi-Wan_

_Well that is unfortunate; we will see each other on Saturday though._

He slipped his phone back into his apron pocket adjusting his badge and rolling up his sleeves.

 

 

Once Anakin got home he was exhausted, the store had been way too busy for a school day. It was leading up to Christmas and since Anakin had never worked that period full-time he was tired already. He had left work at around five-thirty, somehow managed to miss the bus back and had to instead walk an hour back to his apartment. The work load was tiring along with the work so once he got home he just crashed on the couch, not even thinking of food for a few moments. After realising that he couldn’t really just sit on the couch doing fuck all he stood on and headed to the bathroom, turning on the lights and starting the stream of running water from the shower.

 

After a few minutes of wallowing under the warm water Anakin turned the tap off and left the bathroom, he dried himself before putting on some odd clothes from the floor and walked into the kitchen as he dried his hair. After having something that resembled a meal he decided that seven thirty was a perfectly fine time to get into bed.  He messed around on his phone for a bit before falling asleep.

 

Anakin was awoken by his phone ringing next to his face, the screen was bright on his eyes and he could hardly see the Caller ID, he swiped to answer anyway.

“Hello?” He asked, his voice weak and tired.

“Anakin! Where are you?” Obi-Wan’s voice rung out of the phone, filled with worry.

“Shit!” Anakin sat up in a rush. “I’m at home, I must of slept in! I can be there in half an hour.”

“Good. I don’t blame you, we all make mistakes.”

“You sound like you’re my dad or something” Anakin joked as he changed into some black jeans and a loose fitting band shirt.

“Trust me I’m not”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of classic "i slept in and im late" also domestic anakin, okie thanks for reading i dont know what im doing lmao anyway drop by my tumblr (transpetermaximoff) maybe have a lil conversation about the fic i am so tired i watched three and half hours of clone wars last night and wish i were dead. anyway might update soon who knows!


	3. obi-wan is gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is very short but listen,,, its important!!!

Anakin knocked on Obi-Wan’s door, shuffling awkwardly while he came to the door.

“Anakin” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow “You finally came” there was a hint of humour in his voice.

“Are you going to let me in?” Anakin tilted his head slightly.

“You think I was just going to let you freeze outside?”

“Maybe” Obi-Wan opened the door wider to let Anakin. The apartment was nice and homely; there were lots of books and empty cups askew on tables and shelves. The couches were soft and the kitchen was wooden, like a farmhouse almost. The apartment really fitted Obi-Wan and his general aesthetic.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Obi-Wan asked, heading over to the kitchen, his cream sweater falling slightly over his hands, underneath it he was wearing a white shirt, the collar coming over the sweater. “I have tea.”

“That’ll be fine” Anakin, who in fact did not drink tea, said. Obi-Wan picked out some cups and placed tea bags inside them. He boiled the kettle and turned to Anakin, a small smile on his face.

“So Anakin, why’d you decide to come over?” Obi-Wan lent against the counter top, looking up at Anakin.

“Well you’re nice and polite and pretty-”

“What?!”

“I don’t know what I’m saying, it’s not important”

“No please go on.”

“I think I have a crush on you and I’m not normally this forward but-”

“Anakin.”

“I shouldn’t have told you, this was a mistake. For fucks sake we barely know each other!”

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan hit his hands against the counter, stopping his rambling. “I like you too”

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading as always you can talk to me about this fic on tumblr :)


	4. the end is finally here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank fuck it's over :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah at last we reach the ending. this ending is terrible but so was the fic, first chapter was the only good part and I can't even remember writing it. I honestly could not be fucked writing a sex scene at this time so I apologise. i am so glad this is over and i hope at least someone enjoyed it :^) (i am sorry for the delay, i have no excuse, i just straight up haven't done it) oh also enjoy the playlist?

Silence fell over the two men, both overcome by what the other had said. They stood on the different sides of the kitchen, not saying a word.   
“What now?” Anakin asked his voice soft.   
“I’m not sure. I’ve had other relationships but never a situation like this” Obi-Wan responded, smiling slightly.   
“Well I would, personally, like to kiss you” Anakin admitted.   
“Are you going to?” Anakin was caught off guard by his forwardness, something that almost felt out of character for Obi-Wan Kenobi. He pushed off the counter, moving towards Anakin. Soon enough he was standing right in front of him, looking up into Anakin’s eyes. There was another moment of silence as Anakin traced his eyes over Obi-Wan’s face, taking in the details of his hair, beard, eyes, even just his complexion. It was all so complex and just straight up stunning. Anakin couldn’t handle it for much longer, the waiting was killing him, he just had to take the first step. He cupped Obi-Wan’s face, taking note of how his beard felt under his fingers. He closed his eyes, leaning in and kissing him. It was soft and pleasant, not what Anakin had thought of the first time he had saw him but it was everything he wanted. Obi-Wan placed a hand on his hip, pulling him closer and kissing him harder. He entangled his other hand in Anakin's hair, pulling slightly at the long. strands.  
"Bedroom?" Obi-Wan asked, pulling away from the kiss. His voice desperate and longing. Anakin just nodded because kissing him again.

"How was Anakin?" Padme asked, as Obi-Wan walked into the store.  
"Fine." Obi-Wan replied, a smirk crawling across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there we go, done, finished, over. i am finally free . as always you can send me a message on tumblr (@transpetermaximoff) i love attention and to talk about star wars (and obi-wan) , good evening.


End file.
